Mending Your Broken Heart
by AislingRiverRaven
Summary: Vanessa gets her heart broken, and Dr. Doofenschmirtz tries to help her feel better. Of course, a little help from a not-so-secret admirer can't hurt. One Shot. One sided Ferb/Vanessa


Title: Mending Your Broken Heart

Author: AislingRiverRaven

Series: Phineas and Ferb

Pairings: Vanessa/Johnny, Vanessa/Ferb(one sided), Heinz/Charlene (past)

Timeline: slight future, Vanessa is 17. Ferb is 14.

Rating: PG

Summary: Vanessa gets her heart broken, and Dr. Doofenschmirtz tries to help her feel better. Of course, a little help from a not-so-secret admirer helps.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, this would be in the show and not on this website.

* * *

Mending Your Broken Heart

Vanessa Doofenschmirtz stood in stunned silence at what she saw. Across the street from where she stood, her boyfriend, Johnny, was running a gloved hand through another girl's long locks of multi-colored hair. The goth boy leaned in closer to the girl, who then giggled like a five-year-old. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, and his hands wrapped around her corset-encased waist.

Vanessa's eyes filled with tears. How could he do this to her? How could he kiss another girl? She turned around, and walked down the street, shoulders slumped and head looking at the pavement below her boots.

She stomped back into her father's evil lair, hoping that her father and his nemesis weren't there fighting. She didn't want to speak to anyone. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed and forget the entire day, and her relationship with Johnny, ever happened.

But luck was not on her side, because as soon as she entered the room, she could see that Dr Doofenschmirtz and Perry the Platypus were in the middle of yet another battle. A huge Inator of some sort was off to the side of the room, tossing various colored rays this way and that, though she couldn't figure out its exact use.

"Dad," she called out, "Stop this. I have a headache and I just want to go to bed."

As she walked off, she heard him reply. "Of course, sweetie!"

Doofenschmirtz turned to his nemesis. "Perry the Platypus, we will have to do this some other time. It's not that I don't want to destroy you, but Vanessa is not feeling well, and as her father, it is my duty to take care of her."

The platypus nodded and walked off. But not before he heard the evil doctor say, "Don't worry. I'll have a better evil scheme tomorrow!"

After Perry left, Heinz Doofenschmirtz went to his medicine cabinet and retrieved a bottle of headache medicine. He took out two pills, and grabbed a bottle of water, and went to his daughter's room.

"Vanessa," he said, knocking on the door, "I have something to help you feel better." He didn't get an answer, but instead, he heard sobs coming from the other side of the door. He opened the door and saw his only daughter crying.

"Vanessa." He sat on her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What is wrong, sweetie? What happened?"

Vanessa shook her head, not really wanting to voice it out loud. She sniffled a bit, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I, um...I saw Johnny kissing someone else. On the street, Dad. It was horrible."

"Oh, Vanessa," Heinz replied, tighening his hold. He knew what it was like to have his heart broken, and he had always hoped that his little girl would be spared that pain. "I always knew that boy was trouble. And not the good kind of trouble like us." He sat up a little and looked at his daughter. "Would you like me to build a Revenge-inator? I have a few spare parts, and there's a new market right around the corner. I could-"

"No, Dad," Vanessa replied. "Thanks, but no. I don't think that evil plans will help."

Heinz nodded his head and sighed. Teenagers...they never thought that evil was an answer to anything. "Okay. Well, then maybe we can go out for ice cream? It was always my favorite dessert after a failed relationship."

Vanessa looked up at her father. Sometimes he was completely clueless, but she knew that he tried his best and that he loved her. "Sure, dad," she said.

* * *

"So, Dad," Vanessa asked in between bites of Rocky Road, "Why did you and Mom get divorced?"

"Well, I've never really had a good relationship," he replied. "I'm sort of unlovable, really. It's the reason I went to Evil School. Villains arent well loved. It just fit. But one day, when I was shopping for some parts for my latest evil contraption, I ran into your mother. Literally, on the street. She smiled and helped me up, and it turns out that she liked me."

"So what went wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, a few years later, after we had you, she didn't like that I didn't have a 'real job'. She just didn't appreciate the business of evil, I suppose. Anyway, she said that if I couldn't help support our household, that she couldn't stay married to me. So she asked for a divorce. Which is sad, because I missed so much of you growing up. But evil is the only thing I'm good at."

Vanessa nodded and scooped up one last spoonful of ice cream. "Dad, does it always hurt like this?"

Doofenschmirtz wanted to hug his daughter after hearing this question, but they were in public, and he knew that she wouldn't appreciate it. So he restrained himself, and just answered her question. "It hurts a lot at first, but it will get better with time. All you need to do is focus on something else for a while. Like helping me with my evil plans."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Sure, dad," she said. But she knew that she'd probably get roped into helping out anyway.

The two walked out of the ice cream shop, and started their trek back home, when they ran into Phineas, Isabella and Ferb.

"Hello, children," the evil doctor said. "You look familiar, have I seen you before?"

Isabella spoke up. "I sell you Fireside Girl cookies."

"Oh, so you do," he replied. "Do you have any on you?"

"Sure," Isabella said. She turned to her boyfriend. "Phineas, could you help me get him some of our Fireside Girl cookies?"

"Sure thing, Isabella," the redhead replied, and the three walked across the street, leaving Vanessa and Ferb alone.

It was an ackward silence, so Vanessa decided to speak. "How is it going, Ferb?"

"Fine," Ferb replied. "I actually have something I've been wanting to give you."

"You do?" Vanessa asked. She didn't expect anything from him.

Ferb nodded, and took a rose out from behind his back. Vanessa took it from his extended hand.

"Thank you," she said, "That's so sweet."

"Anything for you," Ferb replied.

"I wish my boyfriend...well, I guess ex-boyfriend, was as sweet as you," she said softly, more to herself than to him.

Ferb looked into Vanessa's eyes. "What happened?" he asked. He wasn't usually a man of many words. But for Vanessa, he would always make an exception.

She sighed. "I saw him kissing someone else."

Internally, Ferb was very upset that someone dared to hurt Vanessa like that. But on the outside, he kept his always cool and calm exterior. "Well, then he doesn't deserve you. If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't even be looking at anyone else."

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks, Ferb. I'm sure you'll make someone very happy someday. It's too bad you're not a few years older."

"I've always been told that I'm exceptionally mature for my age," he told her, hoping to get her onto his line of thinking.

Before she could answer, Phineas, Isabella and Heinz came back, the eldest holding three boxes of Fireside Girl cookies. "Come along, Vanessa. We have dessert."

He started walking back to his evil lair, and Vanessa followed him for a moment. But then she turned back to the younger teens. "Ferb," she said, "Thanks for the rose. And the talk. I'll see you around."

She smiled at the boy, and he blinked. He could do nothing but look at her when she smiled at him. One day, he decided, he would be old enough for her. And when that day came, he would show her how a boyfriend should treat her.

Vanessa smelled the rose again and smiled as she walked a few steps behind her dad. He was right for once, she decided. Maybe her pain would get easier over time.

The End...


End file.
